Confessions of a teenage Supergirl 2 script
by ealperin
Summary: this is based on the popular fanfilm confessions of a teenage Supergirl Written by Gary Gerani and directed by DAn Nastro


"Confessions of a Teenage Supergirl 2"

By Esther Alperin

Based on the based on the film

"CONFESSIONS OF A TEENAGE SUPERGIRL"

Written by Gary Gerani

Produced and Directed by Dan Nastro

_(Roll credits)_

_(Fade into: Interior of Linda's apartment. Afternoon)_

_(Linda's pacing back and forth trying to decide about calling Rick, but is having second thoughts. She finally decides to call him after a few minutes)_

Kara _(as Linda):_ Hey, Rick?

Rick _(agitated):_ What do _you _want?

Kara _(as Linda): _I just…I just called to say I'm sorry that I blew you off last week, without saying anything (in a more serious tone) I had something to take care of.

Rick _(Still agitated): _Look lady…if you want to meet me again. Fine, just make sure you don't do what you did the last time…

Kara _(as Linda): _I'll- I'll try... How about tonight at _( fill in time o'clock)_ near the statue in front of college?

Rick _(after a long pause):_ Fine.

Kara _(as Linda): _Okay. Thanks. _(She shuts off the phone, takes her wig off, and falls onto the bed as Kara) (Thinking)_ What am I supposed to_ tell_ him?_ How_ am I supposed to tell him? _(She falls asleep dreaming about The Phantom over shadowing Rick and Linda talking privately in the courtyard)_

_(Dream sequence)_

_(Rick enters into the frame of the shot walking slowly, and stops in front of Linda)_

Rick _(to Linda)_: So, What did you want to tell me?

Linda _(stammers a little)_: Well... Uh...There's a secret I've been keeping from you-

_(She hears a rustle in a bush nearby but ignores it for a few seconds)_

Linda_ (grabs Rick by the arm. tightly)_: Let's go someplace quiet _(Rick is about to protest but Linda tells him to shut up can be a motion at this point or verbally) _Listen. The reason I've been blowing you off is that- _(long pause) (She looks at Rick with concern)_ I'm Supergirl.

_(Rick looks at her with confusion then cracks up laughing)_

Rick _(between laugh)_: You're kiddin' right? _(Linda folds her arms across her chest and glares at him) (Rick slowly stops laughing and takes her hand) _You're not kidding _(He looks at her. She's Serious…maybe even add a perked eyebrow by Linda here)_

Linda: If you really want some proof just hit me…

Rick: Hit you? I'm sorry but if there's something that Rick Malverne _Doesn't do_, it's to hit a girl_. (He smiles) _

Linda: _(Shocked, then a little angry, yet hurt)_ A _girl?!_ Excuse me, but last week I saved a _news studio_ from being _**OBLITERATED**_!

Rick: _(laughs low)_ _(voice changes to Phantom)_ _You _weren't supposed to _live_.

_( Linda looks at him first with disgust then anger, she heard what he said and changes into Supergirl, grabs him by the shirt collar to the backside of a building)_

Supergirl: _(whispers angrily) Why?_

Rick:_ it was your Destiny (he laughs maniacally) Now No One can save you because (in a sing-song voice) I know who you are (he smiles wickedly)_

_(Supergirl throws him to the ground with disgust and she's a little frightened as well)_

_(Rick turns over as if possessed, then he stops spazzing, and The Phantom appears.)_

_( Supergirl kneels down next to him to check his pulse. Rick's out cold)_

Phantom: Don't bother. _(we see a smile under The Phantom's hood) _I have my ways to find you.

_(Supergirl screams. Cut to: Kara waking up. Sweating) _

_(She check her alarm clock some time… you fill it in, gets out of bed, walks to the mirror, takes a shower and the phone rings)_

Kara _(in Linda's voice)_ Hello?

Professor: Kara, You know that asteroid fragment you brought up to my lab last week?

Kara: Yeah…

Professor: I think you should take a look at it.

Kara: I'll be over in a minute.

_(She puts on her suit and flies to the space lab)_

_(The professor is inspecting the asteroid fragment and turns a round when she zooms in)_

Professor: Good. You're here. I ran a few tests on this and I think there's something inside it.

Supergirl: Inside? _(She looks at him with a quizzical look)_

_(He motions her to look at it)_

Professor: This asteroid fragment's composition is looks like _nothing _I've _seen _before.

_(He takes out an X-ray of It and shows it to her)_

_(Supergirl's P.O.V.) (The asteroid has a 'seed' in it)_

_Professor: (voice over_) Usually asteroids have iron in it, but while I was running an x-ray scan on it, I came up with this

_(He points out the "seed") _

Professor: I think it's a seed of some sort… with lettering etched _into it_ like a tombstone

_(She tells him to stay still) (She uses her x-ray vision on it and sees it. Close up of seed in kryptonian. Subtitles say as follows: "I know who you are, Kara Zor-El")_

_(Cut To: Supergirl gasps then stumbles backwards as if hit. Cut to: montage of Phantom-Linda-Rick scene in fast forward, pieces of it with the phantom are slowed to show emphasis )_

_(inserting a new scene right after Rick tells her as the Phantom that it "knows who she is")_

Rick: _(laughs low)_ _(voice changes to Phantom)_ _You _weren't supposed to _live_.

_( Linda looks at him first with disgust then anger, she heard what he said and changes into Supergirl, grabs him by the shirt collar to the backside of a building)_

_(cut to: Rick in The phantom's voice)_

Rick:it was your Destiny _(he laughs maniacally_) Now No One can save you because_ (in a sing-song voice) _I know who you are _(he smiles wickedly)_

_(Supergirl throws him to the ground with disgust and she's a little frightened as well)_

_(Rick turns over as if possessed, then he stops spazzing, and The Phantom appears.)_

_( Supergirl knells down next to him to check his pulse. Rick's out cold)_

Phantom: Don't bother. _(We see a smile under The Phantom's hood) _I have my ways to find you

_(Scene cuts to Supergirl looking shocked she reaches out to grab him but close up of her hand in Linda's clothes the recoils her hand back and clutches it in fear she has her hand back in the costume at this point .insert some transition sequence to Supergirl with a shocked look on her face) _

Supergirl: _(softly) _No.

Professor: _(worried) _Is everything o.k.?

Supergirl: I- I gotta go (_close up of her face shocked the angry) _

_(She zooms out)_

_(Cut to: College Courtyard. Outside. Afternoon) _

_( Linda walks into view trying to forget what just happened when she sees Rick bump into a new girl who later on we realize is The Phantom/Evil Supergirl, they drop their books. Linda uses her super-hearing and catches some of the conversation)_

Rick: Oh, I'm sorry. _(He starts to pick up the new girls books, but she stops him)_

New girl: No. it's o.k. I got it. _(She looks up, smiling)_

_(They both get up)_

Rick:_ (studies her for a minute as if he's seen her before)_ Are you new here?

New girl: _(looks confused) _What? _(Quickly realizes) _Oh, yeah…I moved here from_ (thinks of a place nearby) _New Jersey _(She extends her hand)_ Nice to meet you _(She squints at his notebook. Her P.O.V.: using her own X-ray vision, and sees his name scribbled in his notebook)_ Rick.

Rick: How'd you know that?

New girl: I...Uh…saw it scribbled in front of your notebook. _(She looks at him a little nervously)_

_(He peers at it, turns it around to the front it was facing backwards towards her and doesn't see his name on it so he flips though it and sees his name on the last few pages) _

Rick: It's not- _(He hears a whoosh and looks upward. She's gone.) (Slowly)_

On. The. Front. _(He looks around then shrugs)_

_(Linda walks up to him)_

Linda: What happened?

Rick: I dunno. Some new freshman bumped into me then took off.

Linda: Weird.

Rick: _(Sarcastic) _I could say the same about you. _(He smiles. Linda gets embarrassed)_ So…When am I meeting you tonight?

Linda: I think around 8:00 in _(some location, most possibly the courtyard or park)_

Rick: No last minute plans.

Linda: _(nervous laughter) _No last minute plans. _(Under her breath)_ I hope.


End file.
